1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fully automated electro-mechanical "milk" calf feeding system into which chilled nutrient supplemented milk may be placed in bulk quantity and from which calves may receive warmed milk from teat simulating nipples at any time they feel the need for feeding. This sytem incorporates timed automatic cleaning facilities whereby the entire system may be automatically cleaned after consumption of each bulk quantity of nutrient supplemented milk supplied thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of beverage and animal liquid nutrient dispensing systems including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of systems of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,458,230, 2,591,985, 2,770,248, 3,037,481, 3,157,210, 3,338,153, 3,898,861 and 4,061,504. However, the animal feeding system of the instant invention includes a combination of structural features which is not disclosed by the above noted prior art and which results in advantages of operation in the field of young animal feeding.